2005 Shaman King Awards 2nd
by Asakura Fan-10123
Summary: I suck at summaries, so all i can tell you is that you can review to vote! nn
1. Enter our undersea friends! First award!

Welcome to the 2005 Shaman King Awards! Inspiration from Rena Kuroyama and Kids Choice Awards.

... Oh and MTV. Yeah. Okay.

Me: Welcome to the... the second.. non annual... 2005 Shaman King Awards! (crickets start chirping)

Uh yeah. Yay! (claps)

First of all, this is going to be hard. This is only my 3rd fanfic and I'm not that funny. I think. Maybe.

So yes you know the rules. Review your picks yes? alright. Here we go! nn

Nina opened a blue envelope and walked up to the podium. "The first guest star today will be...!" All of the sudden, out of the blue, a square yellow sponge appeared. "Uh." Nina sweatdropped. "Hi! I'm Spongebob Squarepants!" The yellow sponge said. "We know. Not only are you not an anime, but you're ont he wrong show!"

"I like jellyfishing!"

"Yes. Okay. But you're on the wrong-"

"This is my best friend, Patrick!" Spongebob said, pulling a starfish out from behind the stage curtains.

"Hi." The pink star said.

"Look you guys I appreciate this and all but-"

"We! Love! Water!" Spongebob and Patrick began chanting. Loudly, mind you.

"Yeah I kno-"

"WE! LOVE! WATER!"

"You're on the wrong-"

"WEEE LOOOVE WATEEEEEEER!" Sponge bob and patrick threw their pants into the air.

"Oh Gawd."

Beeeeeeeeeeeep.

"The first guest stars today will be... Kyo and Kagura from Fruits Basket!" Kyo Sohma comes out with a boar scratching him to death.

"Hello everyone-ow! Kagura stop that! Anyways, OW!" (POOOOOOOOOOOOF) Kyo went wide-eyed. Nina animefell. The audience had a HUGE sweatdrop on their head.

"Woman! Put some clothes on!" Kyo cried, tossing Kagura a towel. "Oh but Kyo-kun... we'll be married soon and.."

" NO NO NO! I DONT WANNA HEAR ANYMORE!" Nina cried out. The ceiling burst open, with ear muffs falling on the audience. "Ahhh. That's better."

"Best Shaman King Couple! Here are the nominees:

Anna/Yoh

Tamao/Horo

Horo/Ren

Tamao/Ren

Ren/Pilika

aaaaand..." Kyo reads the last pairing carefully.

" Nichrom and Marion?"

This last bit earned a gasp from the audience. Dun Dun Duuuuun.

"Well. Um." Nina looked at the audience. "Your pick! What will it be?"

(Jeopardy song starts)

Status of the chapter:

Yoh: Sleeping nn

Anna: Wide-eyed. OO

Horo:Wide-eyed OO

Tamao: Fidgeting. 

Ren: Looks bored, but is blushing. -/-

Pilika: Is protesting o 

Ryu: Is sobbing because he wasn't Nominated. TT

Lyserg: Is crying happily that he didn't get nominated ,nn,

Hao: Content nn

Overall Chapter: 3 stars. Not as good as I expected it to be.

EXTRA NOTES: Vote! Vote! Vote!


	2. Enter the dramatic Lyserg! Second award!

"Okay drumroll please!" right hand corner of a stage, a drum begins to roll. And by roll, I MEAN roll

"...Anywhom. Kagura will you do the honors?" Nina said, handing the blue envelope to the boar.

"Yay! The winner issssss..." Kagura re-read the letter again. And again. And again.

"Hey wait this couple wasn't on the list! I WILL SUE YOU NINA!" She reaches for Nina's neck, and is pulled back by men in white clothes. "Lemme go! I'm gonna kill her! Lemme gooooooooooo!"

Kyo picked up the letter. "...Kyo and Marion Phauna? WTF?" Kyo threw the letter at Nina, but the letter only went a couple of inches away. "God!" Kyo exclaimed. Out from the audience, Lyserg stood up. "How dare you say His name in vain! I told you not to say it!"

"I can say it all I wan't to. It's my choice, not yours, Brocolli-head." (A/N: puts on gear that says "Beware of Lyserg fans")

"You have the right to remain silent!" Lyserg pulled out his pendelum.

"Bring it on, Brocolli-head! God god GOD!"

Lyserg covered his ears. "Lalalala I dont hear you I CAN'T hear you!"

"Oh its on now!" Kyo hopped on Lyserg, attempting to pry his hands of his ears.

"Chloe!" He integrated his main spirit into his pendelum.

Just when Lyserg shot, Kyo perked up. "I...I LOVE string!"

Kyo ran after the pendelum, going this way and that.

The pendelum came up to Nina and stopped infront of her nose. She then looked at the pendelum, then looked at Kyo. Pendelum. Kyo. Pendelum. Kyo.

"Dear God."

At the same time Kyo tackled her, there was a big POOF! and then a white cloud.

When all was clear, replacing Kyo was an orange cat, that was jumping to get the pendelum.

Nina turned different shades of red.

"Ah um... Enh?" Nina looked around and saw another blue envelope. "Oh!" She exclaimed, picking up the blue envelope. "Here Kyo." She handed it to the orange cat. At the same time, there was another POOF!. Nina slowly looked up. "Gyaa! Good Heavens!"

Beeeeeeeep.

"Sorry for the interuption everyone."

"Ok and the winner isssssssss...I'm suprised. It actually ISNT Horo/Ren. The winner is Ren and Pilica!"

The light shown on the steaming pointy headed shaman, and the suprised long haired Ainu. Behind them was a steaming spiky headed Ainu, that looked like he was about to tear Ren's brain out. "Yay! Omigosh Ren! Do you think our parents are watching?" Pilika happily exclaimed.

"I hope not." Mumbled Ren, slumping in his seat.

In northern Japan

"Bah. I can't get this dumb thing to work!" Pilika's father yelled, throwing the remote at the TV.

Surprisingly, It switched to channel 862, where they were broadcasting the 2005 Shaman King awards (2nd).

"Oh my! Look honey! Its PIRIKA! I think she just won something!" Pilika's parents looked at the TV in awe.

At the very same time, in China

"I need some rest." The behemoth (cough**rensfather**cough) sat down on his super-sized couch.

He switched on the TV and stared in awe. "Everyone come quick! It's Ren! I think he just won something!" Everyone, even the corpses, ran...or hopped... to the TV.

back on the stage

"Ren, Pilica come on up!" Nina called.

Pilica dragged Ren up the stage, and took the blue little statue quickly. "Thank You so much for this award! I appreciate everyone who voted for us!

Especially Sky Blue Writer, and Xiren! Thank you so much!" Pilika finished her speech, and dragged Ren back to her seat.

"Yay! Now for the next award! Kagura, you do the honors!" Nina pointed to a girl in a strecher.

"Okay! This time, you pick your favorite male character on Shaman King!

The nominees are:

Yoh

Ren

HoroHoro

Lyserg

Ryu (A/N: Hey he deserves to be NOMINATED at least!)

Hao

Faust and

Chocolove!

Vote now everyone!"

Just then Hao came up on the stage. "Vote for me!"

Yoh pushed him aside. "No! ME!"

Horo pushed him aside. "No! They'll vote for me!"

And so on and so forth.

Status of the chapter:

Yoh Happy

Horo Happy

RenAnnoyed

HaoHappy

Anna Annoyed

Lyserg Is shy

Chocolove Happy

Faust Happy

Tamao Twiddling her fingers

Chapter: 4 stars I guess :) or maybe 3.5.

VOTE! VOTEVOTEVOTE! Every one plz dont forget to vote!


	3. Enter the ninjas! Third award!

"Ok! Introducing our next guest stars..." Nina pushes Kyo and Kagura into a closet. "Please turn you're attention to... Sakura and Sasuke!"

Nina pulled out from behind the curtains, a pink-haired girl and a boy who looked pretty annoyed.

"Welcome to the show! n.n"

"It's nice to be here, isn't it Sasuke?" Sakura giggled.

"Would you guys like to introduce our next winner?" Nina asked, handing it to Sasuke.

"Well thats what we came here for." Sasuke replied.

_Must. Resist. Urge. To Punch. _Nina screamed this in her head.

Sasuke opened the letter very VERY slowly.

(4 hours later)

Hao began twitching. He stood up and pointed to Sasuke. "For the love of God, Sasuke, OPEN IT UP!"

Sasuke eyed Hao. Hao eyed back. They formed an electric wave then both threw up.

"Aiiiiiiee!" Nina jumped back.

"OPEN THE beep LETTER!" Hao said, jumping on Sasuke.

"Well, I would If you'd just get offa me, old man."

Hao was enraged. "Oh! Just because I lived at the era when your grandmother was young, doesnt mean you get to boss me around! Spirit of Fire!" Hao summoned Spirit of Fire, and attacked Sasuke, who jumped out of the way. Sasuke then summoned a Gi-nourmous snake and fought Hao.

"Um uh eh enh er." Nina looked at the fight.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to go for a vacation...?" Nina and Sakura ran outside, along with everyone else. "Why! WHY DID I HAFTA PICK THIS CAREER!"

beeeeeeeep Sign: Hang in there, yo! beeeeeeep

"Nina there seems to be a tie between Hao and Ren." Sasuke told her.

"YEAH BABY!" Hao stood up and did some Austin powers movements.

_**Sweatdrop. **_

"Ok then I guess Sakura has to pick the winner..." Nina wrote down Hao's and Ren's names three times each and put them both in a jar. She handed the jar to Sakura.

"Ok Sakura. You decide the reviewers's fate."

Dun. Dun Dun DUN. Dundundundunnn... Dun! DUUUUUUUUN!

Sakura slowly reached inside the jar and pulled a piece of paper out.

She slowly unfolded it...aaaand...

"Huh? A receipt for pickles?" Sakura looked at the receipt.

"Huh? What? Oh that's mine." Nina snatched itaway.

Sakura pulled another piece of paper out, unfolded it aaaannnd...

" The winner is Renny-pooooooo!"

"What!" Hao pulled out his fiery sword. Let me win OR ELSE!"

He was sliced in half by Ren. "Oh please. It was a fair thing." (A/N: Guys I dont pick favorites... cept for Horo... but I actually did the jar thing so dont kill me!)

Ren walked up to the podium and took the blue statue. "Fellow pupils. I was born in a chinese house 13 years agooo..." Nina pushed Ren off.

"Okay! n.n Anyways, Sakura, please tell the audience the next award and the Nominees!"

"Best Woman Character! Here are the nominees: (A/N: From now on I'm picking 4 nominees mkay? Its getting pretty hectic, since people choose people who arent nominated.)

Anna

Tamao

Pilika

Jeanne

Please remember to vote only one, or else you'll waste your review!"

Status of the chapter:

Yoh: Content

Hao: Angry

Ren: Annoyed like always

Anna: Punching Hao

Tamao Twiddling fingers

Lyserg: Is happy that he wasnt nominated for the GIRLS award

Ryu: Sad

Chocolove: Content

Horo: Happy

Jeanne Just came into the auditorium

Pilika Happy

Faust Content

Overall: Enh i wasnt that excited on this chapter so its a 2.5 or 3

Please everyone! Review review REVIEW!


	4. Enter the speech haters! Fourth award!

Nina danced around on the stage. "YEAH! 20+ people reviewed! I'd like to use this time to thank all you guys.

**Anikario**- Thank You so much n.n

**Xiren**- Yeah I can tell you obviously favor Pilika. Ty n.n

**Kira Asakura**- Hehe... Sorry I couldnt make your AnnaxYoh wish come true!

**Kitsurumenokitsune**- Wow a long name. Remember to vote only for the nominated people n.n

**Sky Blue Writer**- Yep! The winner was RenxPilika n.n gratz

**Holy Girl**- Yep! Updated 3 times including this now ;)

**Silver Blossom**- You seem to like Anna and Hao very much! backs away, just incase she begins to act like Anna and make Nina do training

**friendlyperson250**- Thank You! n.n

**Awesome Girl**- Yeah I woulda voted for Tamao too! (If only I wasnt the host!)

**Freya Kurenai**- Sorry to say, your Jeanne wish didn't come true... Gomen

**Nightfallwingx**- backs away Hey dont kill Tamao and Jeanne! n.nU

**Exploded Toilet Bowl**- Wowiez what a funny name n.n Ty

**Hope Usui**- Hello! Yeah I guess I should hold off on chapters for 2 days or something. shrug Anyways, I wanted Horo to win too! Btw I like your name!

If I missed anyone at all, I thank you also! Oh! By the way!" Nina pulls out a super-duper LONG piece of paper with her speech on it. She cleared her throat.

"Four score and seven years ago, our father brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in liberty and dedi-OW!" Several punches came.

"Dont bore us with your speeches!" Xiren said, tying Nina up with Lysergs pendelum. "Ja!" Anikario tightened the ropes.

"Now suffer the way WE suffered!" Sky Blue Writer open a 2 liter bottle filled with Jalapenos. She then stuffed the bottle into Nina's mouth, forcing her to eat the chili from (insert opposite of heaven word here)

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" The reviewers picked up Nina and carried her to a volcano, followed by all Shaman King characters, and guest stars.

The reviewers through Nina into the lava, then went back to the stage and threw a party.

THE END

"...Yeah that WOULD have been fun wouldn't it?" Nina said, finishing reading a story. "Too bad. Sakura, tell us who the winner is!"

Sakura walked up to the podium. "And the winner iisssssss... AGH! " Sakura pulled out dirty laundry from the envelope.

" That's mine also." Nina snatched the laundromat mail away. She handed Sakura another envelope.

Sakura peeled it open. And inside, was tho most hideous...vile... EARTHWORM

...No I'm just kidding. Dont mind me I'm just the narrator.

Sakura peeled open and... "Anna -5 votes, Tamao-2 votes, Pilika- 1 vote, and Jeanne-1 vote. The winner is Anna Kyo...Kyo...Kyohama? No. Um. Kyosham? No. Kyo-"

"KYOYAMA!" Anna 'Inn Hostess punched' Sakura.

She took the blue statue, then went back to her seat, without so much as a speech.

"I forbid this!" Pilika and Jeanne stood up and pointed to Anna. " You dont deserve to win you...IceQueen, you!"

"Geez you guys are in synch." Yoh piped up.

"Well it wont be a bummer dude. You still get to watch the soap opera." HoroHoro said.

Ren looked at Horo with a confused face. "Huh?"

HoroHoro looked at Ren with a chibi-like smile. "What would you say if our friendship would say... **_deepen?_**

" I still have no clue what you are talking about."

"My GOD MAN YOU'RE DENSE! DENSE AS A DOORKNOB! DENSE AS AN OGRE! NOW I FORBID YOU FROM STAYING IN THIS AUDITORIUM! PACK YOUR BAGS AND LEAVE!" HoroHoro pointed a no-no finger at Ren.

" What the (beep) are you talking about!"

"Stay away from him Pilica. He's dense as an ogre!"

" Well I get that I'm really getting made fun of!" Ren moved to the back of the auditorium.

"You sonuva-" He mumbled the last part.

Nina sweatdropped.

"Um yes well.. Sasuke please tell the audience the next award before we break the auditorium again."

Sasuke nodded. "Best...Hair! Here are the nominees:

Ren

Horo

Ryu

Chocolove

Remember to pick only those who are nominated!"

Just then, Horo and Ren were ing. The fight reached the stage. HoroHoro mistook Nina for Ren and chocked her, pulling her into the anime dust cloud.

"Mother of Mercy!"

beeeeeeeeep.

Status of the chapter. To make a long story short,

Everyone (not including Horo and Ren) Sweatdrop

Horo and Ren Angry

Overall I was SUPER SLEEPY when I did this, so bout a 2. I'm sorry everyone! I shoulda ate more brownies!


	5. Brief update: Hao

Brief update:

For the Hair Award, I hear people wanted to vote Hao soooooo...

I will make an exeption and let Hao join the niminated peoples oka-

"Woooooooooooooohooooooo!" Hao is again doing dancing movements.

Those of you who wanted to vote for Hao, please vote him on this chapter. Thank You n.n


	6. Enter the exploding toilet! Fifth award!

IMPORTANT NOTE: Please look at bottom of page. It explains why i dont use bad words.

"Alright! Now introducing our next guests..." Nina pushed Sakura and Sasuke into the closet with Kyo and Kagura.

"Our next guest stars are not from an anime...but they are YOUR VOTERS!" Nina pointed to Hao.

"I REFUSE TO BE VOTED BY HUMANS! DIEEEEEEEE!" Hao lunges for the curtain, attemting to murder our guest stars.

"Hao, treat!" Someone from behind the curtains called. Hao stopped mid-air, fell, and began dancing around, barking.

Then ETB (Exploded Toilet Bowl :D ) stepped out from behind the curtains, holding a small bottle of laxatives. Disguised as chocolate.

"Here Haaaaaao..." ETB whistled. "Come here boy..." Hao ran up to him, happily scratching his ear with his foot without being judged.

ETB let Hao eat the chocolate (cough**laxatives**cough) and waited for the next move.

Nina sweatdropped again.

"Hey this tastes funny..." Hao said.

"Tis because those are chocolate laxatives n.n" ETB replied, laughing.

"Listen you, I- BATHROOOOOOOOM!" Hao ran to the bathroom, rushing out the door. He was such in a hurry that he didnt notice the bathroom sign he entered in that said: **_Girls Only._**

Dun dun duuuuuuuun.

Screams can be heard. It is unknown to Nina and the audience whether the girls were screaming because there's a boy in their bathroom, or if there was a cute boy with his pants OFF in the bathroom.

Silence. A tumbleweed appeared out of nowhere. "What the-" Nina said, picking up the tumbleweed. "Hey this was supposed to be used on scene 4,061,283,935,463!" Nina pouted. "Sorry we'll get that." A camera man took off with the tumbleweed.

"Anywhosit, ETB, please announce the winner of our Hair award!"

"9 votes for Hao! 1 for HoroHoro!" In the back of the auditorium, you can hear a muffled "Oh man!"

"3 votes for Ren, and None for poor,scary, old Ryu. The winner is-"

Just then, the auditorium door burts open, and in came Hao, leading a band of cheerleaders into the auditorium. "Smile everyone smile!" Hao happily commanded.

"Two four six eight Who the guy who's really great! Hao! Hao! Yay Hao!"

ETB yelled over the cheering crowd. "Hao! You won the hair award! GET UP HERE OR I'M GONNA SHOVE THIS MIKE UP YOUR butt (A/N: flinch I'm not used to swearing n.n;;; )"

ETB stole the mike from Nina. Nina steals it back. "If you wanna shove a mike into someones butt then do it with someone elses mike!" Nina petted her microphone.

Hao hopped up to the stage. He took the blue award and held it up high. "Fellow shamans! Mark my words! I-...oh my." There was a yellow puddle infront of Hao.

Silence.

Then disgusted remarks from everyone.

"Ah well. At least I get to sing my big solo..." Hao took the mike from Nina.

"Oops! I did it again!" Hao started shaking his booty. "My eyes!" Nina covered her eyes. "My ears!" ETB covered his/her (i forgot which) ears.

"My butt!" Lyserg jumped up and scratched his butt. "Gah! Lyserg what are you doing!" Horo yelled at Lyserg. "Ren put itching powder in my pants!" Lyserg pointed at Ren.

"Uh..." (crash) "Erm..." (crash) "I'll introduce the new award and nominees then n.n

Best eyes! Donated by Xiren!

Nominees

Hao

Ren

Lyserg

Tamao

Please remember to vote!"

Outside the studio, crashes and shouting can be heard.

Everyone is currently fighting, so i think i dont need to say how they feel o.O

Overall: Pretty good I guess. 3 maybe...?

Notes: ETB you got your wish! who wants to be on next? First two who review this chapter get to be on the chapter after the next chapter! A.k.a chapter 8! and so on and so forth. New guests will be announced every two chapters, excluding chapter 5.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I saw a review that asked how come i wasnt writing bad words. It's because I have a parental control on my computer that filters off bad words, therefore i can't go to that particular page. (as u can imagine, i dont like my parents) If i cant go to that particular page, Parental Control will stop me from adding more chapters. So bear with me. It's also cuz i dont use bad words n.n They give me the jibblies.


	7. Enter the fangirls! Sixth award!

"Meh Heh Heh... MEH HEH HEH!" Nina laughed, using a flashlight and putting it below her chin to make a scary face.

She then pushed ETB into the closet and sent the closet to Mexico. "Blargh!" ETB screamed.

"Anywhoo, Our next guest is, Hope Usui and OtakuNekoGirl!"

Silence. Then out of nowhere, two girls went behind Horo and Hao. "Horo-kuuuuuuun!" Hope Usui glomped Horo. "Hao-kuuuuuuun!" OtakuNekoGirl glomped Hao.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The two confused guys asked. "WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Otaku and Hope Usui try to kiss Hao and Horo. Hao got his kiss, but Nina batted Hope away. "Hey! Stay away from MY HORO!"

"Your Horo!" Hope glared at Nina.

"Yes my Horo!" Nina glared at Hope.

"Uh." HoroHoro began to slump in his seat.

"HOROHORO!" Nina and Hope both take one of Horo's arms and start hugging it.

"Get offa me!"

"Yeah you heard him Hope, get offa him!"

"I believe he was speaking to you Nina!"

Nina and Hope fought in an anime dust cloud. Otaku looked at them fighting. "Hey guys dont you think this isnt what civilized people do?"

Nina and Hope looked at Otaku, then at eachother. Then the fighting started again.

"Well if you cant beat em, join em!" Otaku held her breath, and jumped into the dust cloud.

Horo then dragged Nina and Hope to the podium, as well as Hao dragging Otaku to the podium. " You need some manners!" HoroHoro flicked Nina's nose.

Nina began sniffing. "Unh...Uwawa... UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nina ran around in circles, crying.

"WELL SINCE NINA IS BUSY" Hope yelled over the yelling Nina. " I GUESS WE SHOULD SAY THE WINNER NOW!"

"THE WINNER OF THE EYE AWARD ISSSSSSSS..." Otaku tore the envelope open. "REN! AGAIN!" Otaku threw the award at Ren, and it konked him on the head.

X.X

"Ooops."

COMMERCIAL BREAK

"Yowza!" A blue "o" hopped onto the screen. "My name is Kyuu! I'm from The delicious HoroHoro brand cereal box called, "Shaman King cereal!" I hope too see you again soon!" The blue "o" hopped into the cereal box. "Shaman King cereal! Shaman King cereal! Take over the world with the shaman king cereal!" It sang.

END COMMERCIAL BREAK

"Okay." Nina said, regaining her form. "Hope, please tell them the next award and nominees!"

"Best Weapon! Here are the nominees:

Snowboard (Horo)

Planchette (Tamao)

Pendelum (Lyserg)

Hammer (Manta) ((A/N: Lol. I didnt wanna add Ren anymore n.n))

Please vote only one!"

"Hey guys. I can't help feeling we forgot something...Ah well." Nina shrugged it off.

(In Mexico)

"¡Hola! ¡Complació para encontrarle!" A little girl shouted. (trans: Hello! Pleased to meet you!)

"Um... Excuse me?" Kagura, Kyo, ETB, Sakura, and Sasuke asked.

"¡Usted tipos gobiernan!" (You guys rule!)

"Wha?"

"Usted tipos huelen ahora. " The girl whined. (You guys stink now)

"¡Usted idiotas raros estúpidos!" The girl walked away. (You stupid weird idiots!)

Everyone scratched their heads in confusion.

((A/N: Yes your half votes were counted. But I was just too lazy to count the halves x.X))

Everyone is Currently: Clutching their weapons. Excluding Hao. He's hugging Spirit of Fire o.O

Chapter: WAAAAAAAAH I DIDNT LIKE THIS ONE T.T

Notes: Everyone can vote! EVERYONE! And btw you guys seem to like my fic. What do you guys think? Should i continue or end this fic after the next award?


	8. Enter the ordinary people! Seventh award

(A/N: So sorry everyone! I've been busy the last couple of days..)

Nina pushed Hope Usui and Otaku into a box. She wrote something on the box, then shipped it to France.

"Hello everyone! You ready for our next guest stars!"

Silence.

"Our next guest stars are...!" Just then, a square yellow sponge and a pink star jumped down from the roof. Along with a pirate.

"Arrgh ye matey. what did yer bring me for eh?" The pirate asked spongebob.

"We want you to meet our pal, Nina!" Spongebob said.

"EXCUSE ME!" Nina punched spongebob, only for her attack to be absorbed.

"Look you, I-!" Just then, from the other side of the stage, a guy with a green striped shirt, a notepad, and a blue dog, came crashing down.

"...Oh shitake mushrooms."

Then from the back of the room, you can see a girl and a monkey in red boots hop down from the roof.

"Whooooooo lives in a pineapple under the sea!"

"We just got a letter! We just got a letter! We just got a letter!"

"Lake! Bridge! Blueberry Hill! Lake! Bridge! Blueberry hill!"

All three songs sang at the same time.

"Gah! My ears!" Nina ran around in circles.

"Stop this crazy madness!" Everyone, excluding Hao, yelled.

Hao on the other hand, was singing along with Steve. "We just got a letter! We just got letter! Wonder who its from...?"

Then all of the sudden, coming up from the floor, was a girl in tight clothes, dancing and singing.

"Oops I did it again!"

"You're not an anime! You look waaaaaaaaaaaay too realistic!" The cast of Yu-gi-oh pointed out.

"You're right. I should have taken over the world when I had the chance!" Britney said.

"That's not what we sai-" The Yu-gi-oh cast was cut off.

"I am..." Britney pulled off her shirt, only to reveal the same shirt she torn off, underneath. "The Singing Sunshine!" Britney began singing and all the audiences ears hurt.

"Agh! The pain!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Men in white clothes come and take away Britney, Steve, Spongebob, and Dora.

"Anyways... Our next guest stars are... AwesomeGirl and Xiren!"

"Its good to be here Nina!" AwesomeGirl said.

"What am I doing here?" Xiren asked.

"Xiren, announce the winner of the weapon award please!"

"The who?"

"The weapon award!"

"..."

"The one you voted for?"

"..."

"That we just did?"

"Oh. Ok."

Xiren picke dup the envelope.

"And the winner of the weapon award isssss... HoroHoro's snowboard!"

HoroHoro comes up with his snowboard, only to be pushed away by Nina. She took his snowboard. "Here is the winner!"

Everyone starts taking pictures of the snowboard, leaving HoroHoro left out. "Oh poor HoroHoro!" Nina ran to him, hugging him. "Who would do such a terrible thing!"

"You would." AwesomeGirl replied.

"AwesomeGirl, please tell the audience our next award!"

"Best Spirit! Here are the nominees:

Amidamaru

Kororo

Spirit of Fire

and Morphine!

Good luck everyone!"

Everyone cept HoroHoro is: Happy! Sing the happy happy happy happy happy happy song!

Overall: prettygood. 3.5?


	9. Brief update: Camping

Brief update: Guys, I'm gonna be at camp for about 3 days... So...check back later ok ?


	10. Enter The Teletubbies? Eight award!

"Okay everyone! I'm back!" Nina entered the stage. No claps. "Clap everyone! Clap! CLAP FOR YOUR SMALL LIVES!" Everyone clapped and whistled at the host. "Okay! Our next guest stars are... What the-!"

"Tinky-Winky!"

"Dipsy!"

"Laa-Laa!"

"Po!"

Four aliens poofed onto the stage. Nina yelped and backed away.

"Eh-Oh!" They calle dout to the audience. Everyone screamed.

"What the fudge! I thought the cast of shaman king killed you already!"

Just then, a video of a kid and his friends appeared on the yellow teletubbie's stomach.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" The kids shouted. The kids began riding in a car. The audience and Nina fell asleep halfway into the video. Nina woke up when the kids finally said good-bye. "Oh thank goodness. That was the most boring thing EVER!"

"Play it again! Play it again!" Tinky-WInky, Dipsy and Po shouted. "NoOoOoOoOo!" Awesomegirl hopped up onto the stage and jumped at Laa-Laa, matrix style.

"NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!" Awesomegirl landed on Laa-Laa and stabbed the yellow alien.

"Tinky-Winky! hyuk hyuk!" Tinky-Winky jumped up and landed on Ren. "Get this dumb thing Off of me!" Ren danced around.

"Po!" Po jumped up and landed on Awesomegirl, trying to get her off of Laa-Laa.

"Dipsy!" Dipsy jumped up and landed on Xiren. "Ahhhhhhhh! IT BURNS!" Xiren kept bumping into walls, trying to get Dipsy off.

Just then, a telescope/siren thing came out of the ground. "Time for Tubby Bye-bye! Time for Tubby Bye-Bye!"

"Oh Lord." Nina fainted.

The teletubbies hopped onto the stage. "Bye-bye Laa-Laa." Hao took a microphone and said byebye to the teletubbies.

"Hehe Bye-bye!" Laa-Laa giggled and disappeared.

"Bye-bye Dipsy,"

"Bye-bye!" Dipsy also disappeared.

"Bye-bye Tinky-Winky."

"Bye-bye..." Tinky-Winky waved and disappeared.

"Bye-bye Po."

"Henh Henh Bye-bye!" And Po disappeared.

"Agh we finally got rid of those brats." Ren sighed.

"Boom!" The teletubbies jumped out again.

"Agh! Die, die, DIE!" Ren and Horo pulled out their weapons. Then they leapt forward and killed the teletubbies AGAIN. "Yay!" Nina woke up and clapped.

Blood Biker came up to the stage along with Tochigo. "The winner of the Best Spirit is... " Tochigo began opening up the letter. Blood Biker snatched it away and began reading it until Tochigo snatched it away. "MINE!" Tochigo pulled one side of the envelope. "MINE!" B.B. pulled the other.

"Sigh... This is why you should never let a blood biker onto a stage." Nina sprayed water at B.B.

"The winner is...Spirit Of Fire!" Tochigo announced. Suddenly the ground began shaking. The roof began to lift up. "No! Bad SoF! That isnt the award!" Nina hopped up and down. The SoF looked at Nina. He put one foot into the auditorium, which squished alot of people from Yu-Gi-Oh.

SoF tripped and fell. In slow motion, Nina's mouth went wide. CRACK!

SoF lifted his foot up and wondered where Nina was. He looked at his foot and there was Nina, right next to a big wad of gum. "Oww!" Nina shouted.

B.B. climbed SoF and gave him his blue award. SoF looked at it, then ate it. He walked away, squishing people on its way to poke Illinois.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Okaaaaay..." Nina sweatdropped. "Um, can someone please read the next award?" Nina had waterfall tears.

"Best Reason For being Shaman King award: Here are the nominees:

Horo-Horo Give Koropokkur a home/ Create big butterbur field

Yoh A life in comfort and convienience

Faust To Revive Eliza

Chocolove Fill the world with happiness and laughter.

Have fun everyone!" B.B said, while feeding Nina lots of food to get her back to normal instead of being squished.


	11. Brief update: Award Ideas

Umm... I'd love to put u in my story P.I.M.P 4ever but uh... Can you um...think of a different name? Its just, I dont wanna keep writing "P.I.M.P" all the time,

If you catch my drift. O.o

As for you guys, can you try thinking of some awards to give out? I'm on a mind blank n.n

But if we DO run out of awards, I'm gonna plan a backstage interview with all the Shaman King characters!

So do your best to think of an award, and if we run out, then its time for Plan B.

Totally not getting old, Asakura Fan-10123.

Thanks to all reviewers!


	12. Enter the reviewer stampede! Ninth award

((You people and your demands.))

"First of to start todays awards, I'd like to say..." The lights dim and Nina puts on a Top Hat. She began tap dancing. "Thank you thank you thank you for coming! Thank you thank you for everything! I'd liketosingasongabouteachandeveryoneofyou but thats...not...gonna happen!" Then sparks come from the stage.

"Coming here was your idea." Pimp said, poking Sky Blue Writer.

ALL reviwers stood up with weapons in their hands. They huddled up in a circle.

"So do we tie her up first?" Tochigo asked.

"No way! Lets kill her!" Hope Usui went cross-eyed and began dancing around saying "I WILL BE THE ONLY HORO FAN!"

"I'm with her." Pimp began dancing around, cross-eyed, with Hope Usui.

"If we kill her, that means no more awards! I want more awards!" Xiren pounded Pimp.

"Ow!"

"Um... How bout we throw her into a lake filled with...um.. Barney plushies!" friendlyperson suggested.

Everyone stopped. "You are soooooo cruel friendlyperson. And by the way, I dont think your that friendly anymore after hearing that!" Sky Blue Writer ran around the audience, crying.

"Any ideas ETB?" snow-angel-anna asked.

"Well we can feed her to SUPER TOILET!" ETB pulled out a gi-nourmous toilet. "Father, meet my friends. Friends, meet father." ETB proudly introduced.

o.O

B.B. patted ETB on the back. "Good idea!"

The rest backed away.

"You're so cruel!" Dotmaster, shaman-duelist, shamandudette, and shaman of fire cried.

Shifting her eyes around, OtakuNekoGirl shined a flashlight on her face. She evilly laughed. "I know! Lets tie her up and put her in a room...which is all pink!

MUEHAHAHAHAHA!" OtakuNeko laughed. She gave the flashlight to Pimp.

"BRWAHAHAHA!" Pimp laughed, and passed it onto Hope Usui.

"MYAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, then passed it to ETB.

"BWAHAHAHA-OW!" ETB got his head slapped by his dad. "Don't ever laugh like that again son." "Yes Dad.." ETB handed it to Blood Biker.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!"" Blood Biker laughed. Then passed it to Strawberry.

"KYAHAHAHAHA!" Strawberry laughed, flickign the flashlight on and off onto her face.She handed it to Xiren.

"MAHAHAHAHA!" Xiren gave the flashlight to the last person, Sky Blue Writer.

"GEORGEEORGEEORGHEORG!" Sky Blue Writer laughed insanely.

"What is WRONG with you!" Pimp yelled at her. The flashlight then shut off.

"Nice work Sky! You shortened out the batteries." Strawberry waterfall cried.

"Sowwie.."

The reviewers went up to Nina slowly.

"Hey guys!...Why do you have that rope...? ...Um... Why do you have that tape...? HORO HORO IS MINE!"

Pimp and Sky Blue Writer tied her up, and Strawberry taped her mouth shut. They all carried Nina and threw her into the big soft, PINK, room.

Blood Biker then taped the door shut.

They headed back and announced the winner of the best reason for becoming shaman king award.

"The winner is...HORO HORO!" They announced. HoroHoro happily ran to the podium, shook everyones hands, and created a speech.

"I'd like to thank Kororo for this award." HoroHoro smiled an oscar winning smile. "AHHH! WE LOVE YOU!" Nina busted out of the pink happy room, and hopped towards HoroHoro. Hope Usui ran to Horo Horo, as well as Strawberry. "WE LOVE YOU!"

O.O

"Um...while their busy...lets do the next award ok?" Sky Blue Writer opened the envelope and read it.

"Unique Clothing Award! Donated by OtakuNekoGirl. The nominees are:

Hao (both with his shirt on OR off)

Horo

Pilica

and um... Faust. I guess. (coughcoughcough)

Please remember. Dont pick your favorite character. Pick your favorite outfit n.n"

Crashes can be heard among the HoroHoro Fangirls.


	13. Brief Update: Uwaaaaaaaah!

WaAaAaAah! Oh i blew it! I'm soooooooo sorry ETB! I always thought that the word toilet is for guys T.T I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! begs and begs and begs

Pleeeeeeeeeeeassssse!


End file.
